dominant dauntless
by bookaholic1999
Summary: Tris gets on the train coming back from seeing her mum and is kidnapped along with one girl from each faction to be trained by Elena to be subs and dom's, her and the other girls must work together to find away to escape Elena's grasp and get back home.
1. Chapter 1

50 shades/ divergent Fanfiction

Chapter 1

"Oh honestly mum ill be fine you dont have to come with me and ill be quicker on my own" I say putting my hands on her shoulders, she flinched, Abnegations didnt make didnt make contact with people very much.

"are you sure?" she asks,

"mum, im not abnegation anymore remember, im dauntless"

"I know" she smiled looking proud.

I gave her a kiss on the cheek then turned and ran through the ruined buildings to the train track.

The sun was just coming up to show it was early hours of the morning. I came from my faction to see my mum for her birthday but were not suppose to make contact with our families if we changed factions, thats why I came to see her so early.

I climbed the old metal track carefull not the slip due to the morning condensation.

At the top, i could see the train coming fast in the distance. As it gets closer I keep my balance and run along the thin platform as the train starts to rush past me like i had done so many times before.

Thats why i chose dauntless because they did dangerous things that no other faction dared to do.

I ran feeling my addrenaline pumping and heart racing. I feel the train rush past meme, the noise almost making me deaf but that only adds to the thrill.

I grabbed hold of the handle and yanked on the door using my upper body strength to pull myself up and lifted my leg to wrap it around the open door and hook myself inside.

It wasnt the best cart to choose, i could have picked any other cart i thought. But no, it had to be this one.

I stood up in the cart and was immediatly pointed at with two guns which were held by one bulky brown haired guy and one bulky blond hair guy i had never seen before. They were dressed in dauntless but i knew everyone there and these men were not from my faction. But how did they get our uniforms?

I looked past the men infront of me and saw 5 girls in the corner tied up and gagged, all looking at me with wide eyes. The girl from my faction, wearing the usual style of combat gear, was kimmy.

I only know her because she was one of the worse in this years initiation that i had to train, she almost got kicked out but she did well with her fear landscape making her stay by the skin of her teeth. She even got a tattoo of flames down the side of her face to seem more intimidating and fierce.

There was a girl from each faction. There was a erudite girl wearing a blue suit with long blond, almost white hair and green eyes. A candor girl wearing black and white with a brown bob and brown eyes. A amity girl wearing orange with red hair and blue eyes and an abnigation girl who wore a grey which had black hair in a bun with green eyes.

I looked back at the guys confused. "Whats going on?" i asked,

Instead of an answer i got a smack from the blond guy around the head with back of the gun knocking me over. That pissed me off. I kicked my legs out sweaping one guy of his feet and grabbed his gun. Just as i pulled the trigger the train came to a startling stop making everyone in the cart jerk forward.

I scrambled to try and get the gun i dropped but the two men were quicker. The brown haired guy got up and stamped on my back knocking the wind out of me, while the blond guy grabbed his gun and put it to my head probably leaving a dent. I was stuck.

Browny prick got off my back but i didnt move due to the gun at my head. He came back a moment later with some rope tieing my hands and feet together.

"now she has a choice between the two in black" said blondy prick removing the gun from my head. Who the hell is 'she'?

Blondy prick put a gag on me and picked me up by my waist. I lashed out kind of looking like a retarded seal and was thrown in the corner with the other girls as browny prick moved the other girls to sit up after they were thrown about because of the train stopping.

Blondy came right in my face staring at me smiling like a creep so i lifted my tied hands and smacked him in the chin making his head go flying back. He shouted alot of insults due to his pain and before i had time to chuckle browny prick came and put a cloth over my mouth and nose knocking me out.


	2. Chapter 2

I was woken up by muffled noises of the girls. Blondy prick came and picked me up, but i didnt struggle, i was too curious to where we were going.

I was thrown off the train awkwardly making me land on my side with a painfull thump. I rolled on my back groaning in annoyance behind my gag.I felt dry grass tickling my body so i lifted my head which hurt my neck from where i slept awkwardly and saw the wall marking the edge of the city. But why were we here?

The sun had risen a bit now so i guess it was around 6 o'clock in the morning. I put my bound hands on the floor pushing myself to my feet trying not to fall over because my feet were bound aswell. I looked around and kimmy was on her feet too, but all the other girls hasnt moved since they had been thrown. Blondy prick and browny prick were joined by three triplets who must have been waiting for us. They all had black hair with scars all over there faces, it was genrally hard to tell them apart, for a few moments i was wondering if i had been drugged or there were actually three of them. I noticed they were also wearing dauntless uniform but i didnt know them, how coukd you forget identical triplets?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when on of the triplets spoke,

"Why are there six girls instead of five?" he said

"john, jamie, jared" the triplets all nodded indervidually to the sound of there name "Why wernt we told you were going to be here?" Blondy asks clearly ignoring the question,

"how else were you going to control all six girls by yourself, especially since you brought two dauntless" said Jamie.

Blondy just shrugged but browny scowled.

"ill ask again" said john "why are there six girls instead of five?" six

Browny pointed at me but i just narrowed my eyes "she found us in the cart, shes feisty, we thought she would want to choose"

There they go with the 'she' again, why dont they just say her name because it would make my life allot easier right now.

"Well we cant carry two" said jamie.

What? are they going to leave on of us? untie one of us?

"One will have to be untied to walk" I jumped around smiling behind my gag at them with a spark of hope that i would be untied.

Blondy noticed my smile "oh no you dont" he laughed and came and pushed my shoulder so i fell on my back "your being carried" he laughed at my moody expression.

After they decided to release the Amity girl, because they thought she wouldnt run away (which she didnt- stupid bitch) we were each thrown over a mans shoulder and carried towards the wall.

Blondy decided to carry me and slap my ass which resaulted in a kick in the groin, but apart from that the journey to the base where we had to go through to get out, was a dull, intense one.

I expected us to get stopped by the dauntless guards as we arrived to the base, but no, they took one curious look at the men and their uniforms then let them pass. What kind of military faction were we if seeing five bound and gagged girls taken across the boarder didnt look suspicious! Shit, thats what.

We were placed into an Amity truck were people ride to go out and collect fruit. We were driven out past the fruit trees and past the boarder and kept being driven out in the middle of nowhere for about another twenty minutes.

When we finally stopped I just sat there looking around, there was nothing here, we were in the middle of nowhere, were they going to kill us? but what would be the point in that?

The men casually got out of the truck and picked one of us up, again I was picked up by Blondy and carried over his shoulder to the front of the truck, I put my hands on his shoulders and lifted my back so I could see where we were going. Blondy walked slow with everyone else following in a line. He had his hand outstretched like he was feeling for something. He found what he was looking for, I strained my neck to see his hand resting on something hard, but there was nothing infront of him, it was like an invisable wall.

His hand went lower against the invisable wall and a little to the left and he pushed. I stared in confusion and shock as the ruines infront of us moved, it was like he pushed open a door and the ruines were painted on it, like we have been living in a shell all this time.

He roughly pushed my back so i was bend over his shoulder not being able to see. He walked again and i watched everyone else be carried, apart from the amity girl who walked. I looked at the fruit trees, the wall, the sky, i tried to take it all in because i knew i might never see home again.

The further they walked and everyone was out, i saw the invisible door close and it was like we had transported to another part of the world, i looked down and saw sand on the floor and realised we were in a desert. But how could we survive in a runed city if it was actually in the middle of a desert? how did we get our water? supplies? did people come out and get them? so many questions i wanted answers to.

I spit sand out of my mouth as I was thrown onto thesand along with every other girl.I look up and squint because of the sun but when my eyes adjust there is a woman stood infront of us, about late thirtys early fourties standing infront of us.

John nodded "Mrs Lincoln, I trust you had a pleasent trip"


	3. Chapter 3

Mrs lincoln was really pretty for an older woman, you could tell she took her appearence very seriously. She had denim shorts and a plain black vest top on with black sandles and sunglasses. You couldnt really expect her clothes to be amazing, we were in the middle of the desert.

But what does she want with a girl from each faction?

"Why are there two girls in black clothes?" she asks calmly, but that calmness only made her question more menacing.

"She found us in the cart" said browny as I go flying face first into the sand by being kicked in the back.

"We thought you would like an option" brownys voice sounds strained, like he was scared of mrs lincoln.

She smiles and evil smile and looks from me to kimmy a few times, "that one" she points at me "didnt even groan when you kicked her, how much pain has she endured?"

"shes a fighter" said blondyblondy "she kicked me off my feet and tried to take my gun, she took a few hints"

"And this one?" she points to kimmy.

"we knocked her out from behind" said browny.

"then its settled" she says "kill the one with the tattoo"

My eyes go wide as i hear the trigger being pulled. I hear kimmys body slump in the sand and i close my eyes and control my fast breathing. I dont turn around because i can imagine kimmys eyes wide open from shock as she lays there, she didnt deserve to die, she was a good person.

"untie their legs, they can walk now" says mrs lincoln, then she turned around and walked off.

One of the triplets, john i think, picked me up and untied me. Now i had a choice. I could fight them, but i doubt i would win five against one. I could run, but run where? Im in the middle of nowhere, and i dont know how to get back into the dome where my home is. My best idea is to help these girls and avenge kimmy when the time is right.

Once untied i walked on side on blondy then punched him in the face to make myself feel better, i heard his nose break so that felt good, but i would feel better if he was dead.

After walking in a straight line for half an hour i start to feel dehydrated and tired.

In the distance i could see a helocopter with its turbines stopped so the sand didn't blow everywhere.

We were pushing into the helocopter and secured with a shackle from the helocopter to our wrists. Probably so Mrs Lincoln didn't lose one of her precious girls because they went suicidal.

I didnt know where we were going. I didnt know why i was going. All i knew is that i was leaving my friends and family behind.

I dont know how long we were on the helocopter for. 30 minutes? 3 hours? Every minute felt like an eternity. I could try and break out of these shackles, but then what? jump? No, the logical thing to do now is to help these girls and then find a away to get us home to our families. Eventhough im not exactly sure where my home is.

We were flying over a city, it was now hitting nightfall. All the buildings here were in perfect condition, it makes me think that this is what my home would look like if the war didnt happen and the buildings were ruined, but did the war even happen? because it doesnt look like it here.

We land on a roof of a really tall building. The triplets, blondy and browny came to undo out shackles and im to caught in curiousity to struggle against them. We walked across the roof and i looked out at the view thinking about when i went to the hub on the zipline, the wind in my hair and the adrenaline in my body made me dauntless, and now i would have to remember that more than ever.

We go through double doors and we end up in a elevator. I look down and realise the men dont have guns on them, i turn and Mrs Lincoln is behind me with no weapon either, i look up and there is a camera in the corner, i look at the buttons and we are heading to floor 23. I take in as much information and details as i can, we will need them when we try to escape.

I know its only the little details, but the girls need all the help they can get.

Once the elevator pinged open I walked out instantly wanting to get a good look at the place. The room reminded me of the erudite headquarters with its glass and different shades of blue. Straight infront of me was the light blue L shaped sofa facing the telly, to the right was the open kitchen. The cupboards are all glass so you can see all the food stocked in them same as the table and stools.

The room was very expensive looking, nothing like the dark caves of dauntless.

What on earth did Mrs Lincoln want us for?


	4. Chapter 4

Once we are all in the flat, mrs lincoln tells us to sit down on the sofa. We all slowly move and i make sure im in the middle so i can protect any girl fast.

She looks at us, inspecting us and asks for the girl from abnigation to join her in a different room.

Browny walks over to grab the abnigation girl when shes stands up slow but i push her back down and stand up instead. Mrs lincoln looks at me curiously but when i dont move she turns bored.

"hurry up i was the girl" she says

browny goes to push me out the way but i punch him straight in the face and elbow him in the gut sending him down. I managed to put up a good fight, even knocked down one of the triplets with a few kicks, but the other three grab me so i cant move.

Mrs lincoln turns towards me "you are feisty" she smiles circling me slowly as if i was her prey "i may have different plans for you"

I spit on the floor "fuck your plans!"

She stopped dead and stared into my eyes and whispered "use that language again and you will be punished sevearly" it was more intimerdating than shouting.

But im dauntless, i dont like being challenged, so i spoke each work slowly making sure she understood "fuck. you"

I feel a sting in my cheek as she backhandered me, but i didnt gasp, i just took the pain.

"Take her to the bedroom, dont leave until shes screaming" she spat.

The men took their orders and dragged me kicking and shouting down the hall to the last door on the left.

They opened the door and i was thrown onto a black silk double four poster bed. The two tripplets, john and jarred hold me down while blondy goes to lock the door.

"get the fuck off me you stupid cunts!" I manage to kick jarred in the face and tried to scramble off the bed but was easily picked back up.

John and Jarred still held me down and i was starting to get tired, but i refused to give up trying to get free.

"what shall we use boys? rope or chains?" what the fuck.

I stop moving and strain my neck to look at blondy by a chest of draws holding up a pair of handcuffs and rope.

He notices me looking "oh did that get your attention darling? i think the handcuffs will cut into the skin more, lets use those"

He outs the rope back and starts waking towards me, my eyes go wide and i use all my might again to get free, i was not going to be chained, i was not going to be torchered like some sex slave shackled to the bed.

"just let me go you bunch of sadist pricks!"

They all just laugh "oh this is going to be fun" john smiles

One leg chained to the bed post. Then the other. Then one hand. Then the other.

I closed my eyes and tried to control my breathing but it wasnt working.

Im actually going to be used as a sex slave. Holy fuck.


	5. Chapter 5

I lie there shackled to the bed, tears streaming down my face. I closs my eyes trying to stop the tears but they keep coming, the pain just keeps coming.

I had been raped and beaten by three men, my virginity gone. Im 16 for god sake this should be happening to me.

I lifted my neck and saw john, jarred and blondy putting on there clothes. Well Mrs Lincoln got what she wanted, I practically screamed like there was no tomorrow when i found out what was going to happen, i hoped someone would hear me in the building but apparentky the room is soundproof.

Every muscle in my body hurt, blood was trickling down my chin and i was covered in bruises which were already turning purple.

"Now i suggest you think twice before backchatting to Elena again" said jarred "but we dont mind" he winked.

I felt physically sick, i wanted to kill him. Correction, im going to kill him, im going to kill them all when the time is right, and it will be the most painfull death imaginable.

Blondy came and kissed my cheek and took off my shackles before they all left.

I didnt have the energy to move, i was drained. Why did i get on that stupid train!

Maybe i was suppose to help these girls, ugh i cant think, even my brain hurts.

I just cried. I cried for kimmy, i cried for the other girls, i cried for my home and my faction, but mostly i cried for my family.

I was interupted my the amity girl with red hair some time after. She walked incand just stared at me gasping, no doubt i looked terrible but i remembered i was naked. She came and handed me the glass of water in her hand which i took thankfully and she helped me dress, but then a tear slid down her face. Why the hell was she crying? he coukdnt feel this pain, only see it.

"dont cry" i said firmly which made her wipe her eyes with the back of her grey sleve.

I gulped down the glass of water and put it down on the bed,

"is the abnigation a doctor" i ask "i may have broken bones"

"no, but i think the erudite girl is" she says still standing looking around the room like a deer in headlights.

"go see if you can find some supplies"

The erudite told me none of my bones were broken thankgod and mrs lincoln, or elena told them we are to be trained as sex slaves, well no shit sherlock.

She also said we have tocstay in the flat until further instructions. I didnt want to hear anymore so i got upbwith alot of help from the erudite and went into the living room lying down on the couch.


	6. Chapter 6

Three days i had been on this couch, three fucking days! The girls had been doing everything for me, i felt like a baby. Most of my body was still covered in bruises but they had just started to fade to greeny yellows.

Elena and her bodyguards havent come back since i was raped, propbably letting us 'settle in'.

The last i heard of any of them was when john brought a box of food because we wernt aloud to leave, he managed to smirk at me on the sofa but apart from that nothing.

We were also given new clothes and had to bin our faction clothes, they were all mixed colours in our wardrobe, but we were all about the same size so we swapped so we had our faction coloured tops and jackets. I was the only one aloud to keep my real clothes because i was too hurt to get out of them and into new clothes. But i made sure all the dark colours were in my wardrobe.

Hannah wore orange and yellow for amity, Eve wore white for Candor (she would have worn black and white but i took all the black clothes), Tamara wore blue for erudite, Belle wore cream and light grey for abnigation and i wore black or red (or any other dark colour that made me look bad ass, but mainly black or red).

It was toughbin the flat because we all had different peronalities and wanted things done differently. Its like we were still living back home, and as much as i loved the reminder they were giving me a headache.

Right now they were all arguing on how to escape. Belle was sat on the floor by the fire, Eve and Tamara were sat on the sofa to the left of mine and hannah was on the floor leaning againt the sofa were i was lying.

"Come on tamara, wheres your brain!" shouts Eve

"do you Candors ever shut up!" she snaps back

"Come on girls we just need to work together" pleads Hannah

"i agree" says Belle

"oh shut up" spits Tamara "you know nothing!" Belle just flinches.

"thats enough!" i snap and wince slightly leaning up into a sitting possition, hannah tried to help me but i just swat her hand away.

"First off, we are not home so cut the faction shit right now, secondly hannah is right we need to work together if we want to get anywhere, but first i need to be completely healed"

eve snorted "im not waiting fo you"

I looked at her calmly "im afraid you dont have a choice unless you want to kill them yourself" she said nothing "yeah thats what i thought"

"surly we dont have to kill them" belle whispers breaking the silence,

"i understand your abnigation belle but im dauntless, and they are damn well going to pay for what they have done. Besides we will all have to be dragged out of our comfort zone for my plan to work" ive been sat here for three days, i had to do something.

"who put you in charge?" asks tamara,

"Me, because you lot have been argueing for god knows how long and have still come up with nothing"

Hannah turns to looks at me curiously "so whats the plan?"

"we do as were told and do it nicely, make them believe we are thankfull to have left home because we hated the rules. Dont tell them what faction your from beca

use they might want to use us for our talents, god knows what else they might want us for. If anything we confuse them, they know where im from so im busted but you should start wearing multicolours clothes and act differently to confuse them".

"so thats it we just stay here and take it?" asks eve shocked

"its that or we die" i said

"maybe we can figure out there weaknesses and routines" says tamara

I smile, we are finally starting to work together


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up early like i always did. The sun was just starting to rise to brighten up the blue and white room, i scanned the room and none of the girls were awake yet so i got up slightly painfully and went for a shower.

I walked down the corridore and into the room which was just dedicated to all of our clothes, in other words it was a massive walk in wardrobe. I grabbed a black tshirt, black leggings and trainers. Once changed i walked across the hall to the gym.

I hadn't moved for three days but i still managed to cycle for half an hour and use the punch bags for a while without feeling like death.

By the time i had finished my work out all the girls were awake and eating pancakes in the living room. I ate my pancakes quickly then went for a shower changing again, but this time i wore black jeans, a red vest top and my combat boots that i kept. I also put my hair in a high pony so it didnt get in my way.

Just as i came back into the living room the front door opened and everyone stopped like dears in headlights. Elena walked in silently with blondy and browny.

I went and sat on the sofa next to bella trying to act casual when in true fact i wanted to rip their heads off.

"I hoped you girls enjoyed your time to settle in?" smiles Elena

"we did thankyou" said eve, i had to hold in a snicker at how nice she was being for a change.

Elena didnt look to pleased but she carried on like she didnt hear eve "Are any of you girls familiar with BDSM?"

Elena looks directly at me and m fist clenches " no, but im sure i experienced it four days go" i spit.

She nodded slowely "you are correct, you were playing the role of the submissive while the men played the role of dominant"

Noone spoke for what seemed like ages but was propably only seconds. Elena then carried on "This is why your here, you are to be trained as submissive" then she pointed her long finger at me "except you. You will be trained as a dominant. Oh and by the way, i shall be addressed as Mrs Lincoln, nothing else" She walked over to the door but looked back "i shall be back later with your first lesson" and with that, they left.

We all abandoned what we should have continued to do but instead we all just sat down.

If im going to be a dominant does that mean im going to have to beat up the girls?

I gets dragged away from my disturbing thoughts by belle,

"So we are going to get beaten and raped" she whispers

We all just nodded in sync. The mood of the room became tense as our mind ran away with us, i didnt want to think about it to i switched on the tv making everyone flinch.

I turned it to the news and people were babbling about some man called Christian Grey who had made some sort of deal with another company. The producers were showing a selection of pictures of Christian and my, my, my he is hot. But the pictures were to quick for me to get a real look.

"quick rewind a minute!" shouts tamara,

I picked up the remote and stopped on the photo tamara was talking about. Christian was mid stride coming out of a building in a dark grey suit, but what was really interesting was the brunette, beautiful, older woman by his side. Elena Lincoln.


	8. Chapter 8

"We have to talk to that man" says eve jumping up off the sofa.

"But what if he is like Mrs Lincoln?" I ask,

"He's rich, if we steal a phone we can call his company" tamara chips in,

"Why not the military?" asks hannah,

"We dont know the number" says hannah slouching on the sofa.

We all heard a key fumble in the door and i turned the telly off while eve sits back down quickly. Elena entered, but his time alone. It took all of my power not to get up and break her neck right now, but i knew it was pointless, no doubt her guards were outside and coukd be here in seconds.

"Here are you diets" she handed all of us folders one by one "and your training schedual, you are all to exercise four times a week, two hours a session"

This would be fine by me, in dauntless i train everyday but i fely sorry for the otber girls who have probably never trained in there life.

"I will train you all one by one, show you how to behave. You refuse and you will be punished" we all kept quiet, "now who will go first?"

She lookedaround until her eyes landed on eve "you" she probably chose her first for her backchat earlier.

Eve got up shakely trying not to fall over, but belle also got up trying to pull a angry face,

"No, let me go first" she said as feirce as she can.

I smiled at her attempt to act different to her faction but i decided to step in.

I stood up "Why dont i just go first?" i ask.

Elena looks at me curiously "No, you will recieve different training, she will go first"

Belle and i sat back down silently knowing it was no use. Everyone watched as Eve walked slowely out of the room down the corridore with her head down shaking.

And so it began. First the crying, then the thump of a body falling on the floor, the pleads, the shouting, the screaming.

After a horrible stressfull 27 minutes, we heard the door open. I ran to look down the corridore and eve ran across to here room in nothing but her underwear and bruises. I wanted to run and comfort her but Elena came out so i walked back to the sofa. She came in and collected Hannah and the process happened all over again. Then with tamara, and then belle. I just sat there, for two hours trying to get the noises out of my head, even when they had stopped.

Once all the girls had been in and out, Elena came and sat next to me on the couch. I got up and stood over by the kitchen counter to keep my distance.

"Did you hear the girks scream?" she asks

I grip hold of the counter until my knuckles turned white "Yes"

She smiles "Good, i am giving you the responsibility of putting these girls back together and making them recover. The first time is always the hardest"

I stared at her shocked. How did she expect me to help them after everything she put them through and will continue putting them through? It was writen on there faces as they left to go with elena, their lives would never be the same and they knew it.

"What did you do to them?" i asked

"Lesson 1- a submissive must know how to present herself to her master correctly. I made them rid of their clothes except their panties and made them kneel, legs apart and heads down. They all disobeyed so i beat them until they complied"

I walked over to her, ready to snap her neck but i noticed her hand went automatically to her phone so i sat down beside her.

I slowely lowered her hand "You dont look suprised" she states

"Thats because im not"

She just nodded "Your training starts in a week, make sure these girks follow their scheduals" Then she left.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

I went to the kitchen to make some icecream for the girls and to decide how to approach the matter. In dauntless we would just sympathise and listen to them, but then we would smack them on the shoulder to try and distract them. But that was when someone had died, which was very common in dauntless.

I dont know what to say to someone who has got beaten and is soon to be raped. I guess its a simular process, well thats the only plan i have so its worth a shot.

I managed to balance the four bowls on ice cream on my arms and take them to the room. Our room consists of five beds, two on the left and three on the right. There was also two vanities on the back wallwall opposite the door. The room was again blue and white like the rest of the apartment which made me really start to miss the darks caves of dauntless.

Inside the room everyone was there except Eve. They were all tucked into bed silently. I couldnt see any bruises on their faces but i knew they were on their bodies. I walked over to each of the girls putting the bowl of icecream next to them and them sat on my bed which was the closest to the vanity of the three on the right.

I didnt want to approach the matter awkwardly so i just came right out with it "Okay so i have noticed elena carries her phone when she comes in alone"

None of them look at me like they are in a trance with the ceiling, so i tried a different tacktick "Hey!" i shout and this time they all look at me.

"Right" i stood up "eat your icecream now, you need your strength. Your then going to shower and come sit on the sofa to watch a film" noone moved "NOW!"

"We have just been beaten, let us have our moment" whispers Tamara.

I sighed realising its probably best but i needed to help them "Fine, but ill be back in tem minutes, eat your icecream"

I walked out the try and look for eve to give her some icecream and found her sat on the bathroom floor with a towel wrapped around her. I almost did a over dramatic gasp and all the briuses on her arms and legs.

"You could have helped us" she spits at me,

I stop half way from sitting down and stare at her shocked "how?" i ask "the men would have just came in and given us a worse punishment"

Eve closes her eyes tight shaking her head to try and block the tears. I carry on sitting down and pass her the bowl of iceceam. She makes a little smile at me and takes it. I know out of the girls she is the strongest, i know she will pull through like i did.

"How about i run you a bath?" i ask

He just nods slightly. I lean over and put the plug in the bath and turn on the hot tap.

"How do you stay so strong?" she asks

I look at her and think "I guess, i think of my family and of" my words stop as i think of Tobias since i left "Four" i sigh.

A tear falls down my cheek as i remember his face, his voice, his scent. Stop, stop thinking about him i tell myself. I have to concentrate on the girls. I wipe away my tear and smile continuing to check the bath. I add bubblebath and help Eve up, i turn around as she gets in the bath wincing.

I hand her the bowl so she can finish her icecream while i sit on the side of the bath.

"I know your strong" i smile "and im going to need your help to put these girls back together"

She stops eating and looks at me "but they are just going to break again, whats the point?"

"Because we have to pull through or we are never getting home" i say a bit more firmly than i ment, "and besides i might have an idea to get us out"

She look at me with wide eyes "alright" she said "give me about half an hour in this bath and ill help you"

Getting them to shower and sit on the couch was suprisingly easy once they all heard i had a plan. It was clear that hope was the way to get them to survive so aslong as we had hope, we would be fine.

We were all currently watching the Maze Runner and it made me wonder about my home. My home lookedlike a ruined city on the inside, but somehow its in the middle of a desert, why? were we experiments like in Maze Runner? I needed to find out, so i could help everyone, or atleast try.

"So whats the plan" asks Hannah

"Well" i pause the film just after the little boy got shot, i wasnt paying much attention to know his name "Elena thought i was going to attack her and her hand went instantly to her phone"

"Is that it?" asks Eve thinking negative,

"Well think about this, your all submissives, im to be trained as a dominant, i can pretend to hate you all and if i can get close enough to her i can take her phone and we can call Christian"

Okay so i know its not the best plan in the world and i dont have the details,but its hope.

"But how do you seperate her from her guards?" asks eve

"How about we mess up the water pipes and electrical system?" said tamara

Hmm "i dont think that would work, you might be able to get one guard away but not all five, we need something big"

Tamara jumps "I have an idea"


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning we are all up bright and early to discuss our plans. Well I say up but the girls are still to bruised to move so we all sat up in bed eating a massive breakfast to keep our strength up.

"Okay so step one" Tamara starts "I find the electric box and cut the cable to turn off the power" We all nod im agreement "step two I use the wires from the TV and radio to produce high frequency sound waves to mess up their signal" Yano I am really starting to like Erudite's, their pretty smart when their not trying to take over politcal policies.

"and hopefully they come inside and step three I kick their asses in the dark" I grin finallyhappy to kill those stupid bastards.

"Then i take the phones and call christian" Eve winks and we all laugh at her crush.

"while belle and I try and find the keys to unlock the door to go into the elevator" Hannah comments and we all smile feeling hopefull.

The plan is finally put together. We can end this nightmare once and for all. We all know it can go wrong especially in the dark but im sure we can all do it. Besides im the one who has to kill them, and i live in dauntless caves, its dark all the time so it shouldn't be too hard, its like i have developed a six sense to see in the dark.

"I think I should show you some basic moves to defend yourself" I said "just incase things go wrong"

"Tris, we are battered and bruised, how are we suppose to fight?" Asks belle, who was beaten the worst, she could hardly walk after Elena was finished with her.

"it doesn't require much strength" I state "just points on the body that can knock them out or kill them"

"I...i dont want to kill them"

"What? How can you not want-" I hold the bridge of my nose and take a deep breath to compose myself "okay its fine, I understand"

"What was your original faction?" She asks

"its doesn't matter, I said forget about factions remember" I say

"yeah but if we go home-"

Oh for gods sake "I was abnegation, and WHEN we go home not IF, we will get out of here"

We call carry on with our breakfast and i take the bowls out so the girls can stay in bed. I was just putting the plates in the sink when there was a knock at the door. I frown, noone ever knocks the door, its just always opened by elena and her body guards.

I run towards the door and knock back to show were inside, maybe its someone who can help us.

"Hello!" i shout. I put my ear to the door and hear nothing but then i hear keys in the door and see it swing open. I walk backwards until my legs hit the back of the sofa making me jump and my eyes widen. I stare in shock and confusion at the three men infront of me. The two men i already knew as blondy and browny but it was the man in the middle that shocked me the most.

He was about 6ft with dark brown hair, brown eyes and a perfect jaw and body. My heart clenched at the sight of him. I ran over and jumped on him giving him the tightest hug i could, "Tobias" i sniffle "home come your here?" i ask s a tear slip down my face.

He wipes away my tear with his and and keeps it on my check, i lean into it and look it his eyes. We get lost in he moment but it all comes crashing down when he replies to my question.

"Elena brought me, she said im going to be your submissive"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Oh he is hot"

"yummy"

"Hes not to bad, he looks more scary than anything"

"Yesh i see what you mean"

I face palm and give the girls a death star telling them to shut up. I was in the middle of explaining out escape plan to tobias while the girls checked him out in the corner. Tobias wasnt paying any attention because he was to ingrossed in the plan to make sure everything is possible and if there are any loop holes that can turn the tables into elena's favour, typical four. But thats why i love him.

"And then Hannah and Belle find the keys to get us out" i finished.

He leaned on the sofa for a moment with his hands together with his chin resting on them, while he stared at the wall under the TV deep in thought.

"What then?" he asks still looking at the wall,

"What?" i ask confused

"What if this christian doesnt answer is phone, or there are extra guards outside the building. What then?"

I mentally face palmed this time at how stupid i could have been not to think of this. Well done tris you pleb i thought.

"And even if we get out of the building and this christian helps us, Where is our home? we dont even know what kind of world we live in anymore"

I nodded "I know, but we decided to take it one step at a time"

"We dont have one step at a time, come with me" he grabbed my hand and took me to the gym, locking the door behind him.

I was about to ask what was wrong when he pushed me up against the door. His lips made contact with mine harshly making me forget my question completly. I grabbed his hair and tried to pull him closer making him moan, It was just getting interesting when he pulled away panting.

"No, we cant, i actually have something to tell you"

I try to catch my breath and i look at him confused "What is it?"

He sighed and looked down "when i was taken, they showed me the outside of where we lived, the dome in the dessert"

"Yeah" i prompt,

"When our helecopter was far enough away..."

I walked to him panicking, because if he is going to say what i think, i dint know how i will survive "Four whats happened?" i asked shaking,

"There all dead" he whispers "they blew up the dome with everyone in it"

I release a breath i didnt realise i was holding and sank to the floor. Everyone i knew was dead, my mother, father and brother are all dead and i wasnt there to save them. I burst into tears and grip my hair as hard as i can to try and take away my pain. Im lost, everything i was working for...gone. My home, my life, my friends and my family are all gone.

"Tris...tris...tris im so sorry, please say something" four says, but i cant stop crying. Yano when people say emotional pain is the worst? its not. Its when that emotional pain is so painfull it actually turns into physical pain is when its the worst. That was what was happening to me. I felt like over my crying i could actually hear my parents telling me its okay. I could hear the softness of my mothers voice and the deeper, more harsher voice of my father. I could even hear my brother Caleb telling me a stupid erudite joke he told me a few days before i got on that train. And now they would all become distant memories and now i would never actually hear their voices ever again. All because if Elena lincoln, well guess what mrs Lincoln...This means war!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

I spend most of that night thinking of my family. Their looks, their laughs, their kindness, anything thay would me remember. Because the only thing worse than their death, is me forgetting them, and i refuse to do that. I refuse to forget my mother and fathers shocked looks when i come to see them. I refuse to forget calebs smart comments and the was he ruffels up his hair. I just cant forget, because then i am truely lost in this strange world i now live in.

I feel like i should give up, let elena do what she wants with me, its not like i have anything to go back to. But i know i cant. I have to push on for these girls, because they wont be able to last long here if we dont get out, and apart from tobias they are the only people i have left from my home, so we need to stick together. And i know its wrong, but thats the reason we havent told them, because then they will belive there is nothing left to fight for.

"Hey get you backside up?" eve punches me in the arm smirking "its time we get out of here"

I crack my knuckles with a serious face for effect which made us both laugh. Since four has arrived, everyone truly believes we are getting out which has put us in a good mood, until we get out that is.

I get up out of bed and take a speedy shower preparing for the fight. I dress in my dauntless outfit which was bassically black skin tight top and trousers with my dauntless back boots which belle cleaned for me last night, knew i would need the. eventually.

I tied my blond hair in a small bun at the back of my head like my mother used to. Besides its more productive in fights, it stops my hair being pulled.

We checked the whole house of cameras and noticed there arnt any so we could prepare without anyone spying. Hannah and Belle find as many things that can give off light so they can be put in the gym, while four and eve moved the gym equipment into the corners so we had space. Meanwhile I helped tamara as she took apart the tv and relaced it with parts of the radio to create the high frequence soundwaves.

"I cant believe we are finally getting out of here" she smiles up at me with two wires in hand.

"I know, we havent been here long but it feels like forever" then i snorted "and i dont plan of hanging around to see whats gunna happen"

She looks down remembering being beaten and the mood turned sour.

"I just cant wait to go home and see my little brother" she whispers.

My stomach dropped and i fought back the tears threatening to spill over, her little brother was dead, and she didnt even know. But now wasnt the time.

"I know i cant wait either" i lied.

Thankfully Hannah and Belle came in telling me she has sound three torches so hannah and belle have one each and one can go into the gym for me and four. She also said she put a desklamp and a artifical candle in the gym too jist to help us out a bit more.

"Thanks guys, you got to go over training with four because your going to have to come in the gym with us to find the keys"

Belle looks blankly at me "while your fighting?" she squeeks,

I nod "once we knock one out you come in and look in his pockets while we try and knock out the rest"

"b-but" she protests,

I go and put my hands on her shoulders "we will all look after you, any problems and you shout for tamara or eve okay, there going to train too"

She looks down nodding. i turn her around and steer her own the hall to the gym, I call over Four for a little talk.

"Dont be harsh on hannah and belle, there not as tough as us"

He smiles at my concern "But its fine with tamara and eve?" he asks "Please dont ruin my fun"

I laugh at him "Eve and tamara will be fine" I plant a soft kiss which he tries to turn passionate and rough but i shove him away "There will be time for that once we get out of here" I smack him on the shoulder and smile "you have one hour"

He nods and walk into the gym.

I go and cook some bacon, sausage, eggs, beans and tomatoes for them while they train. I can hear fours voice being all damanding as im cooking which makes me smile, maybe he can find a job as a trainer when we get out somehow.

Once i was plating up the bacon when i almost dropped the pan in realisation.

"Shit!" i shout and run to the gym barging inside "We didnt get christians number!"

Eve puts her hand on her heart laughing breathlessly "We did it last night when he was on the news"

I sigh of relief that they didnt forget "are you finished now?" i ask,

They all look at four and he nods "Hey will need to help eachother, but there okay for beginners"

I smile and put my arm around belle "see? its all good, i have made food by the way" and they all run out like hungry animals, i just laugh and follow.

We all eat and the girls take a shower each while four and i pack some food and clothes incase we cant get hold of christian for help.

Once ready we get into our positions in the right rooms and tamara cuts the wires. Darkness. Here we go.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

All i can hear is mine and fours breath. He grabs my hand in the dark and i look at him only managing to see him slightly due to the desk lamp and artificial candle.

We put our hands out and managed to find the door, we both crouched down on each side like we practiced and waited...and waited...and wai-

"There here" four whispers and he was right, i could now hear the door closing and footsteps.

I followed the plan and smacked my feet on the floor to lour the men inside the gym,

"there in the gym" one of them said and i smiled, their such idiots.

I look at four and as he listened to the footsteps and held up four fingers, only four of the men were here, shit we wanted all five, so where the hell is the last one? never mind we dont have time i thought.

They get closer and i pick up the metal bar that we dismantled from the weight and get ready. As soon as i see a leg come through the door i swing and i hear the bone snap as he falls to the floor.

The best way to discribe what happened next was chaos. After who i saw was browny fell down, the men shouted and ran inside with torches. I tried to smack the second man in the legs but he grabbed the bar and swung at me. I jumped up and backwards just dodging the swing almost smacking into the wall. I saw four taking on the other two men who were two tripplets while i had the third tripplet- Jared.

"trying to get out are we?" he asks and swings again which i dodge by blocking,

"not trying" i snap and kick his legs from under him "succeeding"

He uses the bar and almost knocks my head from my shoulders. Jared roles over and jumps up, we stand looking at eachother trying to figure out our opponents next move when he gets smacked acroos the head. I squint to tryand see the figure but i recognise the voice first "i didnt think it would hurt that much" Eve.

I would laugh but i had to push her out of the room becaue jared was getting up "get hannah and belle to search him" i point at browny.

Pain shot through my back and im knocked to the ground, i role over as quickly as i can and kick out smacking jared in the stomach. I then grab the other end of the pole and knock him in the jaw. I get up with the pain still in my back but i can hardly feel it due to the adrenaline. I look at jared, knocked out, brilliant.

I grab the pole and call over hannah "search" i nod and go to help Four. I look round and i cant see him, i ask hannah to shine her torch and i notice i big person size hole in the wall. As if on que i hear four call my name, i panic and get out of the gym trying to follow the voice. The kitchen.

I put my hand along the wall to get into a the living room and i can hear a slight ringing. It must be the high frequence soundwaves. I see two figures on the ground and a third stood up pulling the one off the other, four was the one who got pulled. I ran to the twin jamie on the floor and checked if he was knocked out, he was. Okay only one left i thought. I called Belle telling her there was a guy in here and went to help four.

Four threw the guy across the kitchen counter and i stopped dead when i heard a shout from where he landed, but it wasnt a mans shout. This time two figures stood up, john and tamara. I knew it was her because her blue top was shining and i could see the whites of her eyes which were as wide as golf balls. I realised she must have been hiding behind the counter to sort out the soundwaves if it messed up.

Four broke the silence "Put the gun down"

I sqeeked a "what" and saw john was holding a gun to tamaras gut.

"I think she can die, she was weak anyway" he says and i hear tamaras shakey breath.

I put my hands up in surrender and walk forward, "no one needs to die, butbut if you feel someone should" i make eye contact with tamara and she understands what im doing "take me"

He points the gun at me and tamara elbows john and runs.

I jump at the gun shot and look down, nothing. I look at four, fine. Then my head slowly and see tamara... on the floor in a pool of blood.

I walk towards her slowly like time has stood still. I get to her bdy and lean down. I put my hands on her shoulders and turn her over carefully.

I look down and see the bullet has gone straight through her, "you must get out"

I gasp and look at tamara, shes alive!

"Shhh, dont talk we will get you out" i look up and four has killed john, "your going to be fine"

"in erudite, im not stupid...just promise me something"

"anything" i whisper

"look after my little brother"

I nod now crying and sniffling "i promise" i lie.

She smiles and closes her eyes...and dies.

I dont move, i just stare at her face, i had to lie to her. I cant believe i had to lie to her when she was dying. Tears fall down my face and no matter how much i try to stop them it doesnt happen.

"Tris, four we found the-" Belle, hannah and eve look down at tamaras body. Eve freezes but hannah and belle start crying and thats what makes me stop. Because i know i need to finish getting them out of here, because i refuse to lose anyone else.

I lay tamaras head down and stand up rubbing the blood on my trousers.

"Lets grab the bags...four can you carry tamaras" i ask

He nods and we walk hands out in the dark and put on the ruck sacks. We knew which bags were whos because we stuck our names on in white pen so they stood out.

Hannah gave me the key and i opened the door and we entered the elevator going to the ground floor. There was finally light in the elevator and we all had scraps and bruises on us, and we were silent thinking of tamara.

When the elevator pinged we all ducked so as the door opened if any bullets flew, they would miss. But...there was nothing. Just a simple room with a desk and people sitting on sofas chatting about god knows what, they must have had no clue what we were going through.

We all walked out slowly and people stopped and stared. Belle walked to the desk and asked the use the phone. The woman behind the desk nodded and handed us the phone, we didnt really know how to use one but it wasnt that hard. Once belle typed in the number and asked the woman for a bit of privacy so she walked off. One done belle handed me the phone.

"Christian Grey" he snapped, oh shit this isnt a good sign.

"My name is Tris Prior and me and my friends-"

"I have no interest with you and your friends, goodbye" he interupts.

"No wait!" i shout, silence.

I was just about to put the phone down when i heard him sigh, "What" he snapped again,

"We were kidnapped my elena lincoln" i whispered "we dont have much time and were lost, is there any way for you to find us" i ask,

"for fuck sake" he whisperes "give the phone to the receptionist"

I listen confused "who?"

"the person behind the desk" he says

"how did you know-"

"tracker. Now get the receptionist" i shouts,

I tell four to go get her and hands her the phone, she nods and does a few "yes sirs" and tells us we have to wait in the storage room. Once there were wait for half an hour in silence and a man in a suit comes in.

"Who are you?" four asks ready to fight,

"my name is Taylor, Mr Grey will see you now"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

We all followed Taylor cautiously making sure he isnt working for Elena. We all jumped inside the black jeep, four decided to sit in the front to keep an eye on where we were going and if there was anything to look for, such as a police station, eventhough we havent seen one, only the ones on the TV.

"Why has Mr Grey not come himself?" i ask "i did make it clear it was a matter of urgency"

Taylor doesnt make his eyes off the road but i see him slightly frown, "Mr Grey is a very busy man and im affraid he didnt express the same urgency your suggesting"

I grunt and leaned forward putting my head in my hands. I cant help thinking that we all have enough room in the car because one of us is dead in that flat.

"Where are you taking us?" asks four

"to Mr Greys appartment" Taylor answers,

"and where might that be?" i butt in

"Escala" he says bluntly.

We sit in the car for about half an hour according to Hannah and we awere all silent during the journey. I couldnt decide if it was the right time to tell hannah, belle and eve that our home had been destroyed. After an intense arguement with myself i decide to wait until i have spoken to christian about where we can go.

Taylor drove down underground where there were loads of fancy cars. Once he stopped, he got out of the car and waited for us. We all looked at eachother and we silently agreed to get out of the car. we

Once out with our bags we were taken to an elevator and belle stops dead, hannah grabs her hand in reasurance and we head inside and up to the appartment.

The appartment was for extravigant that the one we were in. Christians apartment is all white instead of glass and has lots of paintings hanging from the wall.

"Stay here and make yourself at home, Mr Grey will be arriving shortly"

I nod to taylor and head over to the sofa placing my bag on the floor. Everyone else soon did the same and i ask taylor if there is a room i can speak to tobias in private. He shakes his head meaning no, clearly he doesnt trust us.

How am i suppose to find the apropriate time to tell the girls about home? i need to ask four because i dont want to tell them at the wrong time. They have been through so much and we have just lost a friend, i dont want to destroy them.

The elevator door opens and we all jump. Christian enters in a dark grey suit (how coinsidental) and he is even more striking in person than on the TV. He is utterly beautifull only his face is scowling which makes me want to slap him.

"This better not be a stupid prank" he spits,

"Its not" i spit back.

He looks and me and narrows his eyes which gets on my nervs,

"What?" i ask harshly,

"You are a cheeky girl arnt you" he says, his eyes still narrow

I stand up facing him showing him the blood on my hands "Where you have been through what i have, you would be cheeky too"

He stops narrowing his eyes and comes to stand infront of the sofa where we all are and i sit back down exausted. Taylor was told to get me a towel for myhands but i refused telling christian i wanted it there. In all honesty it reminded me that we had already lost tamara and we needed to fix this before we lost anyone else.

I explained everything to christian that had happened to us and he didnt seem at all suprised, just very aggitated and annoyed which leads me to belive he has heard of think kind of thing before.

"and you want me to take you home, eventhough you have no idea where it is?" he asks

Four and i both stand up simoltaniously as if we both had the same idea, "a word in private please" says four.

I look and four "I will tell them, you sort something out with grey" i whisper and he nods.

I sit back down and take adeep breath as the men walk out. I mentally try to prepare myself for the breakdown but i cant, so i just get on with it.

"When four was taking in the helocopter like us, and saw the dome like us, and was just as confused as us, he experienced something we didnt..."

"yeah?" prompts eve,

"an explosion...the explosion of out home" i choke out.

I was honestly not ready to tell them, but i knew it was the right thing to do. I stood up shaking and walked down the corridore leaving the girls cry, they need to mourn on there own and if i comfort them, it will break me, i already feel guilty tamara didnt know before she died.

I go into the room with four and christian and they both look at me.

"did you tell them?" ask four,

i just nod and he comes and gives me a hug. I cling onto him for dear life but then push him away when the tears threaten to fall. Four tells me that christian can give us an apartment in London which is in a different country.

"Wait" i think for a moment "can we go to chicago instead" i ask

Four just smiles at me and looks like he is about to melt, he also knew our home was suppose to be a ruined chicago. Four looked at me with love lik he was about to melt because if it. Christian agreed, we thanked him, took a phone so he could call us andheaded to the car. Chicago here we come.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fiveteen

We had lived in the apartment in chicago for a week now. Some places even resembled home. There was a fair with a big ferres wheel which me and four would always go to. Life was good, if you took away the depression and wanting of our real home. Belle kept occupied by working in charity shops, hannah worked in a garden center, even four got a job as a training instructor down the road. Eve stayed at home to do the washing and cleaning while i... well i was busy trying to find out as much about elena as i could.

I found out many useless things on the internet but the real source of information was Christians girlfriend Anastasia Steele. I was calling christian when she picked up and when i asked if she knew anything about Elena, she helped.

It turns out Elena has done what she did to us before with other girls, i got the address of her house and hair salon and she even sent me her phone number. I was also told christian went crazy and elena and the blondy guard went to prison for rape.

I was currently waiting for the email on the new computer off ana telling me about my home, she offered to get me that information too considering christian is always busy.

To Tris Prior,

From Anastasia Steele,

"Hi Tris, i managed to find out a few things about your home and i hope they help. The dome was placed in the sahara desert, somehow scientists managed to dig a massive hole and create a ruined world inside, water was sent from the river nile into the city using pipes under the sand and rubble. The council of your society would recieve seeds to make crops from the door. If any council member told anyone this they would be killed. The place is as you say bassed on chicago and i hate to tell you this but the reason you were put there was because they was some sort of virus. The virus was passed down from generation to generation and once everyone was cured they were to be released from the dome. Sadly the ceators were told to shut down the operation meaning the explosion"

I read this and everything was a blur, a big confusing blur. We have a virus, what kind of virus? I email this question to ana and she replied almost instantly.

To Tris Prior

From Anastasia Steele

"Its more of a genetic impurity, it simply means that curtain things effect you in different ways and if your exposed to certain things such as nicotine or the chemicals used to grow foods there is a higher rise of diseases such as cancer. Im so sorry to tell you this and im not sure if this helped but i found out that the ones who are genetically pure are called "Divergent" again im so sorry"

Divergent...Divergent...i almost forgot that word. i lean back in my chair and stare at the ceiling, four and i are pure, were pure i smile, but my face soon drops...because the girls are not.

I grob the phone and text everyone "Get home straight away and read the email from Anastasia Steele" then run to the kitchen to grab the sticky notes and pen, i write "gone to seattle, will be home soon, i promise" and place it on fours door.

I grab my already packed bag considering i knew i would be going to seattle a while back. I know i should have told four i was going to kill elena but he would have come after me and i refuse to let that happen. I grab the money for the flight from the jar under the sink, my phone and run.

Outside the sun is starting to go down but i dont stop. I take the ally to avoid everyone on there way back and run in the direction of the most taxies. I throw my hand in the air signalling a taxi that screeches to a halt. I tood the taxi man to make me to the airport and to step on it.

Once at the airport i waited for an hour to get my ticket and the next flight to seattle which would take 30 hours. I know this needs to be done, elena needs to be killed for her crimes..and trust me, this bitch isnt going to let elena lincoln die in a nice way.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

By time i got off the plane it was 10 o'clock tin the evening the next day. I grabbed my bag and got into a taxi. My plan was to see Ana and the only way to do that was to head of Escala. I told the taxi driver were to go and sat back to think.

I couldnt bring any weapons with me through security so i needed to get some. I dint want to tell christian i was going to kill elena because i knew he will stop me, so my best bet is borowing money and buying some. Ill just make up some bullshit about the girls getting infected because there not divergent, that way ana can back me up.

Every night since the night four told me about my home, i can hear my parents in my dreams telling me to wake up. It wouldnt suprise me if my lack of sleep is effecting my sanity, but im not backing down now.

Once i payed the taxi driver i called christian on my phone so he would come down and meet me, kina hard to go up the elevator whn you dont have to pin number.

"Grey" he snaps

"Calm down Christian, its me tris...im downstairs" i wasnt sure how he was going to react so i said my words slowly so he could process them.

i hear him sigh "taylor will bring you up"

I tell him thankyou and hang up. Two minutes later taylor comes and takes me through the elevator into christians apartment. It was exactly the same as the last time i saw it, eventhough it was a week ago, it feels like a lifetime ago.

Christian walks into the living room doing up his buttons and just fucked hair, typical. Im offered food which i gladly accept and i place my bag down on the chair.

"So how may i help you tris?"

I swallow down the tuna salad and look at him "hannah and belle are sick" i lie,

no concern crosses his face but then again i didnt expect him to be concerned.

"And what do you want me to do about that?" he asks

I play with my fork pretending to be nervous "i was hoping for some money for medication and maybe an opperation"

His face doesnt change and jist as he is about to talk-

"Tris!" I turn around and ana is walking up to me smiling like a mad woman, yep its obvious what was happening before i arrived, she was glowing.

"Hey ana how are you!" i jumped off the stool and gave her a hug.

We both then sat side by side at the breakfast bar and i told ana the reason i was apparently here. She went white when i mentioned infection because she knew what i ment about divergent. She told christian he had to hand over the money and with little persuasion he agreed.

Once christian stepped into his office to transfer the money i turned to ana. It was only now i noticed she was wearing one of christians shirts.

"I cant believe im seeing you face to face" she smiles,

I nod and tucked into my salad again. After a few bites i looked at her, i mean really looked at her and i know that glow, i have seen it on women in dauntless.

I opened my mouth in shock once reality hit me "oh my god" i whispered

"what?" she asks looking at me confused.

"your pregnant" i whisper, she opens her mouth to protest but i stop her "dont deny it, i have seen that glow before"

"Okay listen, i havent told him yet" she panics "please dont tell him, i dont know how he will react"

"Your pregnant!" we both spin around eyes wide and see christian red faced, fists clenched and shoulders scrunched.

"oh shit" i say and jump up moving over infront of ana "christian...calm down"

I try to reason but his eyes are only stuck on ana and im completly ingnored.

I watch ana as she stands up shakly "christian, listen, i was just waiting for the right time" she says with her hand over her stomach,

"Yes i guessed" i chipped in. This time christian looked at me with daggers but i refused to squirm,

"Get out" he spits,

I look at ana and she is genrally frightened so i refuse to move. He storms over the breakfast bar and smashes the plate near me. I still refuse to move.

I look around for taylor but he must have left without me realising and i know someone is going to get hurt. Well i would prefer it to be me instead of ana.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

After more things were smashed by christian and abuse was thrown left, right and center but then he just left. So right now ana is crying face down on the sofa sniffling like crazy while i try to comfort her.

"I bet hes at Mrs Robinsons" she whispers,

I rub her back trying to calm her down "Who?" i ask

"oh sorry" she leans up wiping her nose with the sleeve "Elena Lincoln"

I froze. If he has gone to see elena, i can follow him. I mean i know ana gave me the address, but i dont really know where it is. A taxi would work, but i plan on a quick get away and i dont want the taxi waiting for me.

"Hey...tris...TRIS"

I jump out of my trance and look at ana "sorry" i smile "why do you think christian is at Elena's?"

She wipes her eyes "he always goes to her for advice...even after the" she looked at me shyly "insident"

My blood boils but i keep it under control "yes, and it was a pretty big incident"

We stay silent for a few minutes but im desperate to get to elena,

"why dont we go see him, make him understand that this blimp, as you call it, is a great thing"

she shakes her head "he wont listen"

Furiously i slam my hand on the sofa "then you make him listen ana!"

She flinches, but then lookes down moving her head like she is debating with herself. After two long minutes she looks up at me "okay, lets go"

I grin then point at her " you need to get changed, ill get some stuff"

She nods and runs off to the bedroom. I mentally facepalm myself knowing i wont be able to stop and get weapons, i guess i'll just have to improvise like usual. I grab my backpack and some food for the ride just as ana comes out dressed in jeans and a mint green top and shoes.

We jumped into the elevator in silence, my body was starting to fill with adrenaline and i could see ana's was too. She chose some sort of red slim sporty car and off we went with ana behind the wheel and me eating some sort of fruit bar.

The ride was alot shorter than i anticipated. It wasnt the same place were we were taken, it was a big mansion instead of flats.

Ana typed in the code to open the gates to the driveway ( i guess christian must have told her)and drove right up to the house.

I took of my seat belt and turned to ana, "you ready?" she just nods.

We walk to the front door and she knocks politly like its a normal visitor. I grab her hand and pull her down so no one can see us without opening the door. Ana goes to say something but i put my hand over her mouth to stop her, i was in full dauntless flow so i didnt need her distracting me.

As soon as the door is opened i punch straight in the gut of whatever servent elena made answer the door, he be d over in pain and i uppercut him knocking him out. I padded him down the check for any keys and found three while ana agressively whispered at me.

"What the hell did you do that for? are you crazy?"

I laugh "nope, just Divergent" Then i slowly make my way to the kitchen.

Ana follows behind me tripping over her own feet. I had to turn around multiple times and tell her to try and be more carefull. When in the kitchen i slowly open the draws until i find a few small knives, brilliant.

"are you..." anas eyes widened when realisation hit "oh my god" she whisperes.

I turn around and shrug appologetically knowing i shouldnt have dragged her here.

We here a crack of a whip and ana jumps. I listen to where it was coming from and head to the door in which the noise was loudest. According to ana it was the basement door.

We wait for another whip so i can test the door at the same time. Locked.

I try all the keys during every whip, and during every whip ana jumps. The third key opened the door and i slowly took a step at a time with ana at my heels. But nothing could stop ana for what she saw at the bottem of the stairs, not even my body blocking the way.


	18. Chapter 18

Ana stood shocked, her mouth was hanging open as the sight of christian tied up on the bed, thankfully not naked, with elena sat on top of him in just her underwear. In all honesty i wasnt shocked at all, i was just disgusted that christian could do this to ana. But im not concentrating on christian anymore, im staring at elena.

She is uglier than i remember, wrinkles were just starting to show probably due to stress and she didnt seem so powerfull in nothing but her underwear.

The knives were becoming hot in my hand begging to be thrown at her skull.

It felt like we were stood in silence for hours, but it was only seconds and christian immediatly startes to struggle against his bounds.

"Anastasia listen this isnt what it looks like!" he shouts getting frustrated that he is stuck "Elena untie me!"

She jumps off him but steps away against the wall looking at me the whole time. Her eyes them glance down to the knives and she lookes around for a weapon, nothing apart from a few BDSM essentials. She grabs a cane off the wall and holds it firmly in her hand.

"Tris, come and untie me" christian spits at me,

"sorry grey, you'll protect her" and i wave the knives up high but still dont look away from elena.

I look sidwards to ana and she is now crying silently, with a few tears slowly sliding down her face.

"Ana" i whisper "you can go upstairs and not see anything or you can help me and make sure christian doesnt get out, you choose"

She looks at me blanky, then at christian, then at elena, "ill help, but aslong as christian doesnt get hurt"

"He wont...physically"

"Are you here to kill me or what?" says elena.

Turning back to her i throw i knife in frustration and it sticks in the wall not to far from her face making her jump.

"Yes im going to kill you, but i want you to know why" i spit "firstly, you kidnapped me, second you let you three men rape me, third you beat and humiliate my friends, fourth you kidnapped my boyfriend and five one of your men killed Tamara, and oh yes, your gouvernment killed my family and destroyed my home!" I throw a knife in her leg making her scream in pain.

She leaves the knife in her leg and i hear ana gasp and christian beg to be untied.

"So what" elena coughs and groans "kill me already because you wont get an apology"

I shake my head laughing like a mad man "i dont expect an apology, only justice"

Elena is now sat on the floor up against the wall, beads of sweat start to form on her head. I walk and kneel down infront of her slowly cutting down her arm and i go lower to the ground, this time she hisses in pain.

"Stop!" shouts christian but i ignore him,

I place the knife facing her heart ready to strike...shit!

"im sorry!" ana shouts as I am thrown to the ground by an untied christian,

"You will achive nothing by killing her" he spits on top of me,

I stab him in the arm but then he manages to throw the knifes across the floor away from me. I try to punch him in the face but he has my arms above my head. I knee him in his balls and scramble away towards the knives. Ana runs back up the stairs to get away and im dragged back towards christian by my leg. I kick him in the face and run picking up the knife and without hesitation i throw it straight into elenas chest.


	19. Chapter 19

I wake up slowly feeling content. I glance around and hear voices, but i cant quite make out the words. I cant see much due to the darkness of the place but my eyes slowly start to adjust. Cave walls...but thats dauntless. My eyes widen and i look around to check i really am in dauntless, i pinch my arm to check im not dreaming and...im not. Im really home!

I look to my left and my heart practically bursts when i see my family sat next to my bed. My mother, father and brother are all alive! but how? this is all to confusing.

"mum" i croak and she jumps up giving me a massive hug making tears form in my eyes. She is the same, the same smell, abnigation clothes, soft touch, she really is my mum and im definatly not dreaming this.

I do this three times over with each member of my family. They are all exactly how i remembered them, only they had more stress lines than i remember, but im still so confused and how there alive and why there in dauntless.

"how are you all alive?" i ask

"oh baby" says my mum holding my face "you have been in a coma for two weeks...we wasnt sure if you were going to wake up" she wipes away her tears.

I stop dead "so...i wasnt...taken?" i ask "i was imagining it?"

My father shakes his head "you were taken hunny, but a man names christian grey brought you all home"

So i wasnt dreaming, but did we really all come back? its to much to take.

I throw my legs over the side and try to stand, i almost fall over but caleb grabs me in time "can you take me to four?" i ask

Caleb nods and walks me me through the corridores to fours room. It fekt so good to be back home, i cant explain the feeling of how great it felt, i missed this place so much.

"Take a left, its okay now i can walk from here" i give caleb a kiss and he leaves.

I knock the door and push it open revealing four, eve, hannah and belle and i fall. I fall to the ground crying of happiness and they all do the same. Four throws him arms around me and i know i dont want to leave him ever again.

We have our reunion and im placed down on the bed exausted from everything.

I ask the question that has been bugging me all the way here "Is tamara..."

"Dead, yes" says four "What exactly do you remember?"

I spend the next hour telling him what i thought had happened and it turns out im crazy. The girls said that all of it happened up to us all being in christians flat and four was never told our home was destroyed. Eve said that an erudite told her that when i was hearing my parents voices in my sleep that i was in the coma and they were really speaking to me, i must have replayed the whole story in my head. I cant help but feel a sick feeling knowing tamara could have told me that.

But anyway, after that christian brought us back home and te helocopter crashed due to strong winds. I pushed everyone out so they landed on the sand but i didnt jump fast enough and was hit by a peice of flying metal.

So our life in the apartment, messaging ana and killing elena never happened.

"Did tamara have a brother?" i ask getting a noddng responce.

"i need to go and see him" and thats exactly what i did.

Once i was fully better i travelled to the erudite headquarters and found her brother. I told him what an amazing person she was and that she saved us all, lets just say that was to emotional to give details about.

After that i spent most of my time with my family, the girls went back to there factions and we still met up every week and went to the fairground. Ana and christian secretly gave me a phone to contact them and ana is now pregnant, i guess ana told me that in my coma. Elena is in prison so she got what she deserves so all in all everything worked out just fine.


End file.
